Another Broken Heart
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: Berbekal doa dan kemantapan hati—juga kepercayaan diri yang keterlaluan—Rock Lee berjalan menuju Haruno Sakura yang tengah duduk sendirian di kursi kayu di sebuah jalan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi... "AKU BAHKAN BELUM BILANG SUKA PADANYAAA!" "Kami sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu! Ternyata kejadian Gai-sensei terulang lagi padamu, kan?"/republish/edited/enjoy


**.**

**Rock Lee, Team Gai**

—**K+—**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, typo(s), gaje, abal, dll**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Another Broken Heart**

(republish + edited)

**.**

Sudah banyak yang memberitahunya. Mulai dari Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino—bahkan Akamaru. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekadnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada satu-satunya perempuan yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama ini. Berbekal doa dan kemantapan hati—juga kepercayaan diri yang keterlaluan—dia berjalan menuju perempuan yang tengah duduk sendirian di kursi kayu di sebuah jalan.

"Sakura-_san_," sapanya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menoleh pelan. Matanya agak kemerahan. "Ada apa, Lee?" tanyanya.

Lee mencoba menahan ke-_kepo_-annya untuk tidak bertanya apa yang membuat Sakura menangis. Tanyanya, "Er… boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sakura mengernyit, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Lee dengan _gentle_ duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sungguh bukan karakternya—bahkan Neji dan Tenten yang mengamati dari balik pohon sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Lee yang biasanya begitu bersemangat empat lima, kini menjadi seorang yang sendu dan kalem di hadapan perempuan yang dia sukai itu. Begitu _out of character…_

"Sakura-_san_," panggil Lee lagi. "Sebenarnya aku ada perlu denganmu."

Lee menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dia memutuskan bahwa ini saat yang tepat. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Lee berkata, "Sebenarnya… aku meny—"

"Di sini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Pandangannya masih menerawang langit. "Di tempat ini, aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_ di Konoha."

Lee membatu. Dia mau berkata lagi, tapi sudah keburu dipotong oleh gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikannya untuk pergi dari desa ini," ujar Sakura lagi. "Padahal ada yang belum aku katakan padanya, Lee. Aku belum mengatakan hal yang sangat penting padanya, hal yang begitu membuatku—aku tak bisa mendiskripsikannya. Terlalu susah untuk dijelaskan."

Lee menelan ludah. "Aku—"

"Aku ingin sekali bilang kalau aku menyukainya," kata Sakura sedih. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika dia berniat membunuhku sekalipun, aku masih tetap menyukainya."

"Sakura-_sa_—"

"Aku ingin dia kembali." Sakura berkata sambil berderai air mata, "Kembali ke Konoha, entah untukku atau tidak—aku tak peduli. Asalkan dia kembali, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Aku sangat ingin dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang baik, yang tidak seperti sekarang. Dia—aku tak mempermasalahkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Aku hanya ingin dia sadar, kalau inilah rumahnya."

Tanpa Lee sadari, air matanya juga ikut meleleh. Dia melupakan pernyataan cintanya yang belum selesai itu—yang bahkan belum tersampaikan itu—dan kini dia menangis karena terharu oleh perkataan Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang terbawa suasana, akhirnya mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Gadis itu mengelap air matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Lee sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi,"—_sniff_—"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

—"—

"Hentikan tangisanmu."

Lee tak menggubris.

"Neji benar, Lee. Kau harusnya sadar Sakura-_chan_ belum bisa melupakan Sasuke," kata Tenten saat melihat air mata rekan satu timnya itu. Wajahnya sedikit ngeri.

Lelaki beralis tebal itu tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia terus saja menjerit, meratap, mengadu, seakan-akan dia adalah makhluk yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia.

"Sudahlah… masih banyak perempuan di dunia ini, kan?" ucap Tenten lagi. Karena yang dia ajak bicara tak mau mendengarkan, dia menoleh pada pria Hyuuga di sebelahnya. "Neji, bantu aku!"

Neji hanya memberikan gadis bercepol dua itu tatapan tajam. Namun dia akhirnya menurut setelah gadis tersebut balas menatapnya. "Lee, kubilang—"

"AKU BAHKAN BELUM BILANG SUKA PADANYAAA!"

"Kami sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu! Ternyata kejadian Gai-_sensei_ terulang lagi padamu, kan?" teriak Tenten, meskipun tak sekeras Lee. Dia kesal juga pada tingkah kekanakan pria beralis tebal itu.

"Sudahlah, Tenten… biarkan saja dia," ujar Neji tenang. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, pura-pura tak mendengarkan Lee.

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan saja," kata Neji.

Tenten yang frustasi menghela napas berat. Dia duduk di samping Neji, yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sosok Lee yang masih menangis bombay. Mata _amethyst_ Neji tak melepaskan pandangannya dari remaja laki-laki beralis tebal itu. Melihat itu, Tenten mengerutkan keningnya.

"Neji?" panggil Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Neji. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Tak ada," jawab lelaki Hyuuga itu. "Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Lee. Dia sangat menyukai gadis itu, sekarang nasibnya sama dengan _sensei _kita—bahkan mungkin lebih parah."

Tenten terdiam. Dalam hati, dia mengiyakan perkataan Neji. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat Gai memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang, ternyata berakhir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Semua itu gara-gara author—eh, maksudnya Asuma. Gai yang ditolak dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, membuat sang guru itu tak mau makan dan terus menangis tiga hari tiga malam. Semua muridnya—bahkan rivalnya, Kakashi—menghiburnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Yaaahh… mungkin dia bisa mencari perempuan lain," kata Tenten sambil ikut melihat Lee. "Di Konoha bukan cuma Sakura-_chan_ saja, kan, yang bisa dia sukai?"

"Asal dia tak menyukaimu saja."

Tenten menoleh. Alisnya bertaut—bingung. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Muka Neji merona tipis. "Aku harus menghibur anak itu," katanya sambil berdiri. "Kalau dia tak segera berhenti menangis, bisa-bisa Konoha banjir lagi."

.

Fin . . .

.

.

.


End file.
